Jimmyz
Jimmyz were a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, formed in March 2012 by Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy Kagetora, Jimmy Kanda, Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Ryo "Jimmy" Saito & Mr. Quu Quu Tanizaki Naoki Toyonaka Dolphin. The Jimmyz stable is the oldest stable in Dragon Gate history and his one of the most successful ones. They disbanded on September 18th after a loss to VerserK in a NoDQ Elimination Losing Unit Disbands match. History Dragon Gate (2012-Present) On December 1, 2011 Yokosuka and KAGETORA failed to capture the Open the Twin Gate Championship in a match against the Blood Warriors team of Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk and as a result were forced to change their ring names to Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy KAGETORA, respectively. On February 9, 2012, Junction Three was forced to disband, after losing a fourteen-man elimination tag team match to Blood Warriors. Originally, the name Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora were an insult to the Blood WARRIORS stable ("jimi" means "stupid" in German). On March 3, Susumu formed the Jimmyz stable with Genki Horiguchi H-A-Gee-Mee, Jimmy Kanda, Ryo "Jimmy" Saito and Jimmy KAGETORA after the disbanding of Juction There and Blood Warriors banish. The following day, Susumu and KAGETORA defeated Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On May 19, Horiguchi defeated Akira Tozawa in the finals to win the 2012 King of Gate tournament. They lost the title to BxB Hulk and "Naoki Tanisaki" on June 10, but regained them on June 17 in a 3-way Elimination tag team match which also included MadoGiwa Windows members K-ness & Kenichiro Arai. They would lose the Twin Gate belts to -akatuski- members Shingo Takagi and YAMATO at the Kobe Pro-Wrestling PPV on July 22, 2012. On November 23, 2012 Horiguchi and Tanizaki and Saito defeated World-1 International Masato Yoshino, Naruki Doi and Shachihoko BOY for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. On March 7, 2013 Saito defeated Kikutaro to won the Open The Owarai Gate Championship.On June 16 Horiguchi and Kanda and Saito defeated M2K (Masaaki Mochizuki, Jimmy Susumu and K-Ness) to won the titles. On August 19, 2013 they lost the titles to Oretachi Veteran-gun Dragon Kid, K-Ness and Masaaki Mochizuki. On September 29, 2013, Horiguchi defeated Kzy in the finals of a tournament to win the Open the Brave Gate Championship for the third time. On December 22, 2013 Susumu and Tanizaki and Saito defeated the Millennials Eita, Flamita and T-Hawk also involved Oretachi Veteran-gun (Cima, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki) to won the titles. On February 15, 2014 they were forced to requlinsh the titles due to Saito was sidelined with a back injury. On February 20 Kanda and Susumu and Tanizaki defeated Mad Blankey (Cyber Kong, Kzy and Naruki Doi) in a decision match to won the titles. Horiguchi lost the title to Flamita on March 16, 2014. On May 31 Susumu won the King of Gate Tournament. On November 23 Saito lost the title to his stablemate Jimmy Kanda. On September 23 Susumu and Kategora won the 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League. On October 19 Horiguchi and Susumu and Saito defeated Oretachi Veteran-gun (Cima, Don Fujii and Gamma) to won the titles. On December 28, 2014 They lost the titles to Dia.Hearts (Big R Shimizu, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki). On February 4, 2015 Kanda lost the title to Yosuke Santa Maria. On March 29, 2015 Horiguchi, Kategora and Susumu defeated Dia.Hearts (Big R Shimizu, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki) to win the titles. On June 14, 2015 They were forced to vacate the titles due to Kagetora being sidelined with an injury. Following that night Horiguchi, Susumu and Saito unsuccessfully regained the titles. On September 9, 2015, upon joining the Jimmyz stable, he was renamed Jimmy K-ness J.K.S.On September 27 K-ness J.K.S and Susumu won the Summer Adventure Tag League 2015.On October 8, 2015, Tanizaki betrayed the Jimmyz after his match with Jimmy K-Ness J.K.S. and joined VerserK, in the process ending the Mr. Kyu Kyu Toyonaka Dolphin gimmick and reverting to his real name. On October 8, 2015, CIMA and Gamma agreed to form a new unit Eita, El Lindaman, Punch Tominaga and rookies Takehiro Yamamura and Kaito Ishida, later named Over Generation. Don Fujii did not wish to join the unit, instead agreed to form a temporary alliance with the Jimmyz to form the Sumoz with all members of the unit changed their Jimmyz names to Sumoz names respectively, inspired by Fujii and Saitos old Fujii Heya team, which only appeared 5 times. Despite Fujii, CIMA and Gamma being Triangle Gate Champions at the time, they announced they'd be vacating the championship if they defeated Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy K-ness J.K.S and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito on November 1st, which they did. On November 6th, Sumoz faced VerserK in a best-of-3 series, with Tominaga joining the group for one night to replace Kagetora due to his injury. Sumo Hagetora would defeat Mondai Ryu, Sumo Sumumu and Sumo K-ness S.K.S would be defeated by YAMATO and Kotoka and Genki Horiguchi S.U.M.O, Ryo "Sumo" Saito and Sumo Kanda would defeat Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong with Sumoz winning the series 2 wins to 1 loss. On February 14, 2016 Susumu defeated Shingo Takagi for the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On March 5 Fujii, Saito and Horiguchi unsuccessfully challenged Monster Express (Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. This would be the end of the Sumoz gimmick. On March 6 Susumu lost the Open The Dream Gate Championship back to Takagi. On May 3, Saito had an opportunity for the Dream Gate Championship losing to Shingo Takagi. On May 7, Jimmy Kagetora made his return match against BxB Hulk and with a new look and the match ended in a draw. On May 8 to June 12 Susumu, Kanda, Saito and H.A.Gee.Mee participated at the 2016 King of Gate, Kanda at block A, Susumu at block B, Saito at block C and H.A.Gee.Mee at block D. Kanda finished his block with 5 points, Susumu finished his block with 6 points and H.A.Gee.Mee finished his block with 4 points. On June 19 Kagetora and Susumu defeated T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu for the Open the Twin Gate Championship and VerserK Naruki Doi and brother YASSHI challenged them to match at Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival for the Twin Gate Belts. At the Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival on July 24 Susumu and Kagetora retained the titles. During the Summer Adventure Tag League Saito, Kanda and Horiguchi defeated Monster Express (Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Saito and H.A.Gee.Mee!! finished their block with 4 points and Susumu and Kagetora with 6 points advancing to the semfinals. At the semifinals Susumu and Kagetora lost to CIMA and Gamma. On September 22 Saito, Kanda and Horiguchi successfully defended the Open the Triangle Gate Champions against Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk, Kzy and Yosuke Santa Maria) and Kagetora and Susumu successfully defended the Open the Twin Gate Champions against VerserK (Naruki Doi and Shingo Takagi) after the match Doi raised the hands of Kagetora and Susumu and after Doi attacked them from behind. On November 3 Saito, Kanda and Horiguchi successfully defended the Open the Triangle Gate Champions against Masaaki Mochizuki, Big R Shimizu and Peter Kaasa and VerserK (“brother” YASSHI, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong). Later that night Susumu and Kagetora lost the Twin Gate Titles to Over Generation (Dragon Kid and CIMA). On December 20th, Saito and Kanda had to vacate the Triangle Gate Championships due to Horiguchi being injured and not being able to return in time for the scheduled defence. Saito and Kanda would regain the Triangle Gate Championships however with Susumu on December 25th. On September 18th, 2017, the Jimmyz were forced to disband following their loss in the 5 Units Survival Race finals against VerserK. They would have one final tour together until the next Korakuen Hall Event. On October 5th, The Jimmyz would lose their final match together when Jimmy Kanda betrayed them to align with VerserK. Dragon Gate USA (2013) On January 25 Saito and Susumu made the stable debut in Dragon Gate USA by defeating Johnny Gargano and Rich Swann. Their last match on Dragon Gate USA was when Saito and Susumu losing to The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson). Pro Wrestling Zero1 (2012) On April 24 Kategora and Susumu made their debuts at Pro Wrestling Zero1 defeating Craig Classic and Ikuto Hidaka and Mineo Fujita and Takuya Sugawara Three Way tag team match for the vacated NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship. They did 2 successfully title defenses against Mineo Fujita and Takafumi Ito and Ikuto Hidaka and Robbie Eagles. On August 26 they lost the titles to ZERO64 (Mineo Fujita and Takuya Sugawara). Associates Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) – Susumu **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) – Horiguchi **Open The Twin Gate Championship (3 times) – Kategora and Susumu **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (8 times, current) – Horiguchi, Kanda and Saito (3, current), Horiguchi, Toyonaka Dolphin and Saito (1), Susumu, Toyonaka Dolphin and Saito (1), Kanda, Susumu and Toyonaka Dolphin (1), Horiguchi, Saito and Susumu (1), Horiguchi, Kategora and Susumu (1) **Open The Owarai Gate Championship (2 times) – Saito (1) and Kanda (1) **2012 King of Gate tournament - Horiguchi **2014 King of Gate tournament - Susumu **2014 Summer Adventure Tag League - Susumu and Kategora **2015 Summer Adventure Tag League - Susumu and K-ness J.K.S *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Kategora and Susumu Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units